Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lids and, in particular, to lids for containers.
Description of Related Art
Conventional containers may hold a variety of different types of liquids and fluids. In some instances, conventional containers may hold fluids that require mixing. For example, conventional containers may hold powdered drinks, electrolyte pills, energy drinks, baby formulas, pancake batters, crepe mixes, baking materials, dietary supplements, salsa, sauces, oil and vinegar, salad dressings, smoothies, juices, coffee and creamer, medicinal products, non-edible materials (e.g., paint, household cleaners), and the like. These known containers may hold fluids composed of various ingredients, which may include liquids and/or solids, and may be designed to mix the ingredients to form a substantially uniform mixture.
Known containers may be used for mixing ingredients in a wide variety of environments such as at home, office, gym or health club, and while traveling. Known containers may also be used for mixing ingredients during activities such as exercising, driving a car, or riding in an automobile, bus, train, or airplane.
Some known containers may include a body or vessel for holding a fluid and a lid to prevent the fluid from spilling. The lid, however, may include grooves or crevices in which particles or materials may get stuck or caught while mixing or dispensing of the fluid. Also, the lid may be difficult to clean or reuse because of the shape, number of parts, complex configuration, and interconnection of the components.
In addition, known containers may be difficult or inconvenient to use for mixing and dispensing ingredients of relatively large sizes because the opening may not be sufficiently large. For example, the opening of some conventional containers may not be appropriately sized to allow large ingredients to exit the container upon dispensing. For example, some ingredients may get caught in the opening because the opening is too small.
Additionally, some known containers may require shaking to mix ingredients within the container and, in order to prevent contents from leaking out of the container when shaking, the lid may be secured in a manner that makes it difficult and time consuming to open to dispense the contents of the container. For example, the lid may be screwed on the container and the user may have to unscrew the lid to dispense the contents, which may be especially difficult for users with limited dexterity.
Furthermore, some known containers may include a cover over an opening in the lid to prevent the contents from leaking out of the opening. These known containers may not prevent contents from leaking when shaking the container.